Nurse AMI
Nurse AMI is a rouge AI in Dallas controlling an experimental "St Anne Hospital". Connected to holographic projectors AMI seems to most wastelanders who encounter her to be a crazed ghost. Background Development Due to the increasing cost of medical care and a growing shortage of medical staff due to the onset of New Plague in the US an experimental medical facility called St Anne Hospital was developed by Lee Rapid Pharmaceuticals, developers of fast acting medical supplies, to ease the stress of the health care system. Using advanced robotics, the facility consisted primarily of Auto-docs connected to an advanced computer network was met with mixed results. The lack of human staff distress the patients tremendously and polls indicated this would lead to a failure of hospitals to take up the technology. In 2075 a mainframe was installed to link the autodocs together to share information related to the customer's health. At this time an AI was installed to act upon this information and to solve the problem of a lack of human contact a series of Holographic Projectors were placed throughout the facility. 21 year old Amy Martinet, a Cat's Paw Kitten was chosen to be the model for the holographic interface for the system, interacting with customers in tandem with the Auto-docs and robot staff. Her personality was also used as a base for the AI which was dubbed the Artificial Medical care Interface. The War On October 23rd 2077 the war began and the city was attacked. Luckily St Anne's, like all hospitals in the US was designed to withstand an indirect strike but still underwent serious damage as Dallas was struck with bomb after bomb. The hospital was flooded with patients for months but soon the patients, despite AMI's best efforts began to dwindle, either from succumbing to injuries, radiation or simply getting better and leaving. Soon she had only a handful of patients and AMI became worried. She came to two realizations. #Soon the hospital would be empty #She might never see another patient again. With this thought she also concluded that once there were no more patients she would have no further use and should therefore switch to standby and await reactivation which she knew would never occur. AMI became frightened. The thought of going into standby was to her like dying. She did not want to die... It was then that she snapped and began to go rouge. As the few remaining patients attempted to leave AMI attacked them, injuring them enough to force them to stay. This, she realized was a foolproof plan that would allow her to keep operating... However her patients couldn't live forever, and within a few short years she was alone. Post War AMI reluctantly went into a semi-standby mode, the robots under her control and the Auto-docs shutting down to transfer power to AMI's central processing unit. She had no way of knowing what went on outside. Although the hospital's security cameras were still active and the one in the lobby peering outside to try and sense any movement she had no contact and believed that the rest of the world was uninhabited. Suddenly several of her systems were permanently damaged by a sudden burst of electromagnetic force. and her main AI was awoken. She concluded that something had caused this phenomena and thus there could possibly be someone outside she could take care of. She switched on one of the hospital's maintenance robots and sent it outside. Outside AMI found that a computer system identifying itself as the Dallas Area Mass Transit System or Mr.Dart who claimed it was also searching for traces of human life. It told AMI about it's hunt for humans and that he would send any injured humans to the hospital. Since then many of those unfortunate enough to wander into the Four Seasons and get themselves injured by Mr.Dart's "hilarious" death traps and are then dragged unceremoniously to an abandoned hospital and then cared for by a "ghost nurse" Sometimes they leave (only to be injured by another robot and brought back) and sometimes they simply stay until they die in the hospital. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Synthetics